Red String of Fate (Shingeki no Kyojin fanfic) (LevixOC)
by 12meru-chan34
Summary: Alice Heckerfield is a 32 year old woman who lives in a distant future of an alternative world. What will happen is she get's accidentally sent to the world of Attack on Titan? How will her presence affect the events and characters of this amazing anime/manga?


Chapter 1

**_~Private Military Airport Police HQ~  
_**"Don't let her escape! She has government confined top secret documents and blue prints!" Screamed the black haired, middle aged man. "Head captain Henderson! I, second lieutenant Swain from squad 3, bring bad news, sir!" Another man, late twenties, spoke as he played his respect to the senior. "What is it?" Head captain Henderson spoke. "We have lost contact with the North and West stations. And we have lost the criminal! Sir!" At the realization of this, Henderson hit the metal surface. "Shit! How could we fall so low for that traitor's words! God knows what she could do to the government if the truth about those papers get's out! I will find you if it's the last thing I do, Alice Heckerfield!"

**_~On the northwest airplane takeout~_**  
"A few more touches and I would be able leave without being noticed! Done!" Alice closed her laptop and got up from the floor. The entire airport was robbed of its electricity and communication. "Now it's time for me to take my leave. I will get revenge for all the pain this government has put me trough. And these papers are going to help me reach my goal!" Dark blue orbs looked up at the sky while her hands gripped tightly into her bag. She went into the plane she had previously prepared, full of weapons, and her Knightmare Frame. (I took this from Code Geass since I'm too lazy to think of a name for it.)

**_~In the plane, 2 hours later~_**  
"Damn it! Why is the radio not working!? No, it's not just the radio; I can't get any other signal. And, nor my phone or computer have any type of connection or signal. Just where the hell am I!?" Alice was frustrated, she had, accidently, gone off course and her GPS had lost signal, along with every other electronic she possessed.  
Suddenly, huge storm clouds appeared, covering the sky."Shit!" she screamed, tightening her grip on the controllers, trying to avoid getting hit by the sudden thunder and strong winds. One of the thunders stroke too close, making her lose her grip and making the plane fall 250 meters, until Alice took control again. "Damn! I didn't think I had to abandon the plane so soon." She put the plane on autopilot and headed to the back of the plane. She equipped herself with weapons and ammo. She was going to ride the Knightmare Frame. Before she could get on, a blinding light made her stop and cover her eyes, the plane started to fall, spinning around, Alice was too far from the controllers. The movements made her fly around, hitting herself with the surroundings and making her lose consciousness. Blood dripped down from the side of her face. The airplane crashed into some old ruins, Alice was still unconscious and wounded.

**_~West of Wall Maria~  
_**"Corporal Levi!" Spoke one of the men. "What?" Levi responded. "Over there, to the north, there is something that's falling from the air. Should we head and see what it is? It looks like some sort of machine." Both Levi and Hanji looked at the said direction. "A machine that can fly! How is that even possible? I want to see it!" Hanji said curiosity and amusement in her eyes. "Let's go see it. Men, well be changing our course to the North." The Group headed the same direction as the plane, and saw it crash against some buildings. Smoke came from the front of the plane, everyone watched with curiosity. "Check for any survivors before the Titans come!" Levi said as he got of the horse. "Wow! What an amazing discovery! I wonder where it came from!? I hope the owner is alive so they can explain what this is." Hanji got of her horse and followed Levi.

Levi and Hanji try to look for an entrance to the strange artifact. They managed to open the doors and enter. As soon as they enter, they see a girl covered in blood, she was severely wounded and unconscious. Hanji went towards the girl. "She is still alive, but needs urgent medical care. We need to head back to the wall now or she may not make it." Hanji looked up at Levi while retrieving her hand from the girl's neck. Levi picked up the girl, bridal style, and started to leave, but was stopped at the sound of Hanji's voice. "Wow! This is so amazing! I wonder what it is!?" Hanji put her hands in the Knightmare Frame and looked at it in amazement. "Hanji, we don't have time for that now. We need to take this girl to safety." Levi walked out, followed by Hanji and headed back into the safety of the wall.

**_~Available information~_**

Name: Alice Heckerfield  
Age: 32  
Gender: Female  
Personality: She doesn't talk much, she a little cocky and bossy, though. Sometimes, when she feels comfortable around others, she will, maybe, smirk and tease a little. Strong, smart, and understanding. She is good at solving problems and coming up with plans and ideas. She is also a genius in science, math, and technology and was given an extra pinch to her human senses. She likes to listen to music alone in high places and stargaze.  
Appearance: Weighs 55 kg and is 5 feet 2 inches tall. Shoulder length white hair, lightly tanned skin, and dark blue eyes. Do to some side effects (you'll learn later) she has a busty chest and big curbs. Do to her thin structure; she has incredible flexibility and agility. For battle, she wears black short shorts and a black shirt that shows her stomach. She wears up to knee black boots and finger-cut gloves. She has various scars all over her body.  
Weapon(s): She has two katanas that are attached to her black belt, located on her right hip. Two guns, each in a different side, one is a laser gun, with rechargeable ammo packs all around the belt. She hides a small pocket knife on a small belt around the top of her right leg.


End file.
